It is a pervasive and common problem that regular toilet paper is all that is provided in most bathrooms, especially public bathrooms. However, regular toilet paper is dry and can irritate sensitive areas. As a result, individuals often prefer to use wet wipes or moistened tissues to soothe and moisturize selected areas, but they are not always available.
Likewise, individuals often prefer to use pre-moistened wipes as they have the added benefit of allowing the user to cleanse and freshen up selected areas. Regular toilet paper does not have the same hygienic and cleansing abilities.
Yet a further disadvantage of using regular toilet paper is that it is unscented. However, moistened wipes can have a scent to mask unwanted odors.
Wet wipes currently exist on the market and are often used for small children wearing diapers. However, wet wipes are usually unavailable in adult restrooms. Moreover, it is inconvenient to have to carry around a package of wet wipes all the time, as they are heavy and can take up a lot of space. Although mothers who have babies typically carry around a diaper bag with bulky supplies, adults usually do not want to carry around cumbersome items. Also, if wet wipes are not used shortly after the package is opened they can dry up and go to waste, so they must be in a sealed enclosure to prevent the wipes from drying out.
Also, some wet wipes are not designed to be flushed down the toilet, so they must be disposed of in a trash can in order to prevent blockage in internal plumbing and clogged sewer systems. Even the wipes that are marketed as flushable can cause plumbing issues. For example, a recent Consumer Reports test revealed that a sheet of toilet paper can fall apart about eight seconds in swirling water, while a “flushable” wipe did not fray after half an hour.
Accordingly, there is a considerable need for a product that provides a solution to the problems in the art.